Running Away With The Winchester's
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: Sappho is plagued by Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after witnessing the death of her mother who was killed by a man with deep, ink black eyes. Even in her sleep, her nightmares replay the events that took place before her eyes. But when two brothers show up in town, Sappho finds herself emerged in a whole new kind of crazy.
1. Chapter 1

"Adalynn!" My mother screamed as she reached out her arm towards me.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I desperately tried to reach her, but an invisible force was pinning me against the stone wall, and no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't break free. "Mom!"

Within seconds, the thing with deep, ink black eyes appeared in front of her and produced a sharp blade with a thick wooden handle. Laughing, he turned to me with a evil smile before slashing the knife across my mother's neck causing an immediate flow of blood to come running down her neck.

"No!" I screamed piercingly. "Mom!" I fought my hold, desperationally."

Mom gurgled as she struggled to breath, within seconds, her eyes rolled back and she slumped forwards limply, still held against the wall by the thing's invisible force.

"Adalynn!" I heard her scream once again, before I bolted upright awakening from my nightmare. My brain kept retelling the events of my mother's death over and over. It's as if my brain wants me to be miserable. Wiping the sweat of my forehead with the back of my hand, I pushed back the covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed and breathed deeply in an attempt to calm myself down. A tear trickled down my cheek as one turned into two, three, four...

* * *

Over the past few weeks, I had received enough condolences gifts of banana bread, pot roast and lasagna to end world hunger. Sitting at the old wooden table of the kitchen, I had made myself a slice of toast and it was sitting on one of my Mom's favourite plates with a small amount of butter lightly spread over it. I looked at it for a few minutes, and in that time, it didn't look remotely tempting. So, I took the plate and opened the bin before dropping the slice of toast into it and putting the dish into the sink. I couldn't be bothered to wash it. Walking through into the living room, I noticed the stack of cards and letters from my friends and other general people in the neighbourhood scattered on the side table. A thick, red elastic band had been wrapped around the stack to stop them from getting lost due to the sheer number. Most of them simply said 'Sappho' on the envelope, while some had the entire address. Sappho was my nickname. I've had it since I was in first school because the kids in my year could never spell my full name, so instead, my surname of 'Sap' was extended and thus the origin of my nickname. My family tree has a heritage of the girls within the bloodline being given ridiculously long names. Mine is Adalynn Elizabeth Sap, although I have always thought of Elizabeth as my middle name making the name flow better when written, while also saving me the trouble of writing the entire two names on forms. Sitting down on the couch, I picked up the remote before switching on the TV. The news came on.

"In other news, the police now believe that local mother Eva Sap, was killed by a wolf. The case is still ongoing due to the lack of leads the police are working from. According to Officer Ford, there are no eye witness accounts regarding the accident and no weapons of DNA were found on the scene."

I flicked off the TV before throwing the remote at the wall causing the back to come flying off on impact and the batteries to fall to the floor with a clatter. What killed my mother was no wolf! It was a man, with eyes that could look deep into your soul with one glance, and a knife so sharp, it could pierce through the veil between life and death. Whatever that thing was, why would it target my Mom? It didn't make sense.

The house was shrouded in silence, like always now that I was the only one living here. My Dad ran out on me and my Mom when I was two, I haven't seen him since, and my Mom's sister lives over five hours away. The police don't know that I'm living here by myself, and I intend to keep it that way. They'd take me away to a children's home. Hell, they'd probably make me seek physiological help. I don't need that either. I'm not crazy, I know what I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Brattleboro Union High School, home of the Colonels. Driving through the gates, all eyes turned to me. The students at my school were well aware of what had happened to me in the past two weeks, how couldn't they? Brattleboro, Vermont has a population of around 14,000, so in this town your business is everyone's business. Hiding away behind my large, black tinted sunglasses, I drove down the road and into the parking lot where a group of jocks and cheerleaders were sat on the hoods of their cars. Sighing, I took of my shades and grabbed my grey jacket from the backseat before opening the door of the car and getting out.

"Mornin', Wednesday." Called Ritch.

They burst into laughter.

I rolled my eyes. The 'brain cells' and the 'dick squad' have a running joke that they have been using for years, comparing me, my Mom and my brother to the Addams family.

"You do know that Halloween isn't until October, don't you?" Travis mocked.

"Doesn't mommy need your help on the farm, Travis?" I smiled wryly.

Travis didn't say a word in response.

I cocked my head to the side. "Ahh, what's wrong?" I spoke in a baby voice. "Cat got your tongue? Well here's an idea, why don't you just leave me alone, or I swear to god..." I could feel the anger building up inside me, so, I just continued on past them round the side of the main school building on my way to first period.

"Hey!" Travis and Ritch shouted in unison.

I heard the sound of footsteps behind me before a hand gripped me by the wrist. Pulling me round so that I was facing them, a punch landed across my face knocking me to the floor. "Gah!" They then began to kick me in the stomach over and over. My head spun as the pain was agonising. 12 kicks later, they stopped before running off leaving me lying on the hard stone pavement. As I tried to sit up, I writhed in pain. "Ahh!" I groaned weakly.

It took me a few minutes before I was able to slowly get to my feet. Using the wall to stable myself, I dragged my sorry ass into the reception before walking over to the desk at a gentle pace that didn't cause the pain to flare up as much. I leaned down heavily on it.

"You okay sweetie?" The woman asked behind it.

I nodded. "I'm here to pick up my stuff."

The receptionist nodded before walking through into the office. She returned a few seconds later with a cardboard before full of the contents of my locker. Inside was a Polaroid of Daniel and I at Six Flags, a drawing of a mockingbird I did back in my Sophomore year, and my Senior ID card. She then looked at me. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Thanks." Walking out the school building, I fought through the pain as I made my way back over to my car. Mom had left me her car in the will, so I was now the proud owner of a 1967 Mark II Mini Cooper. The paintwork was chipped after continuous use and the age of the car, and half the dials didn't even work, but Mom didn't care. She loved the little death trap, therefore why I found comfort in driving it around.

* * *

Pulling down the street, I furrowed an eyebrow as I noticed an old Chevy parked up on the pavement outside the house. Driving on past, I came round again and parked up down the road so that anyone inside the house wouldn't see me coming. My first guess was a journalist, my second was a burglar. But how stupid would the burglar have to be to park their car up outside the house they were burgaling. Walking down the path, I crouched down behind the bushes and rushed down the driveway. The door had been opened, but not forcively. They must have picked the lock. Pushing it over further, I entered the house and glanced around. Although a few objects were obviously out of place, nothing was gone.

"Have you checked for EMF?" Spoke a voice in the living room.

"Yeah, it's clean...I'm telling you man, whatever this thing is, it's not a ghost."

"Sulfur?"

"Nope, but the attack didn't happen here."

"So where did the woman get ganked?"

"Emm..." The wrinkling of paper could be heard. "In a factory by the lakefront, but get this, in an interview, the owner said that the building had been locked up for the last 80 years. Apparently it once belonged to his grandfather who ran a fish canning business back in the thirties. The company went bust after human remains were found in some of the cans after being sold to the public. The factory was condemned and all the workers fired. John Spring, the man who owned the factory was warranted for arrest, but was found dead in his home on Canal Street. He lived at number 212."

"So what are you thinking? Vengeful spirit of the guy who was murdered and made into tuna, ghost of one of the workers who were fired, old man Spring himself?"

"It could be any of them, but why kill the woman, how does she connect to all this?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out all we can on this John Spring. Does it say where he's buried?"

"Prospect Hill Cemetary, according to this, the Spring family have a crypt there."

"Better salt and burn him." The guy walked out into the hallway with a gun in one hand and a wooden handled knife in the other.

My eyes widened as I gasped.

A taller guy than walked out too. His eyes widened too. "It's okay." He spoke calmly as he held out his hand. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you."

"Why are you here?" I asked, gathering up the courage to speak.

"We're federal agents." The shorter guy reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out an ID with a FBI badge and card on it.

I shook my head. "Then why were talking about ghosts and demons and Mike Spring's grandpa."

"You know Mike Spring?" The taller one asked.

"He was a friend of my Mom's and his son is in my brother's year at school." I suddenly realised I was going of track. "Why are you here?"

"We're here about the murder that took place two weeks ago. The murder of Eva Sap. Have you heard of her?" The shorter guy glanced around. "Apparently, this was her house."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know her. She was a good woman." I knew I had to lied, I needed to know information, and they seemed to know more than the police. "They say a wolf killed her, that true?..." I took the ID from the smaller one's hand and opened it up again. "Dean?"

"We can't reveal information about cases, ma'am." The smaller guy stated.

I took a closer look at the ID before throwing it back to the smaller guy, he caught it. "Why would the feds be investigating a wolf problem?" I looked at the two men. "Why would two fake feds be investigating a wolf problem?"

"We're not fakes ma'am."

"Please." I scoffed. "Does that thing normally work?"

"What do you mean?" Asked the taller guy.

"It's got more flaws than a diamond."

The smaller guy scowled, defeatedly before putting the ID away in his coat. "Okay, smart ass, what can you tell us about Eva Sap?"

"Eva was a big part of the community, she would help out at the American Red Cross, attend the church service on Sunday, she was even on the Town Council. Everyone loved her, and when she died..." I paused. "Well, the town lost a lot more than just a resident."

"So she didn't have any enemies?" Asked Dean.

I shook my head. "Of course not."

"Do you know why Eva may have been in the factory that night, or at least in the area?" Asked the taller guy who was yet to tell me his name.

I shook my head once again. "I'm not sure, she worked at the memorial library on Main Street."

"And what about her daughter, Adalynn? Do you know her? Or Daniel?"

"I don't speak to Adalynn much, and Daniel was a couple of years below me at school, so we didn't talk." I had to ask, I needed an answer. "Do you have any idea what could've slit her throat?"

"We only know..." The smaller guy stopped mid sentence and furrowed an eyebrow. "We never said anything about her throat being cut, and the police reports say that she was killed by a wolf. How do you know that?"

I sighed, knowing I couldn't talk myself out of this one. "I'm Adalynn Sap, Eva Sap was my mother, Daniel Sap is my brother, and this is my house. I was in the factory on the night when she died. I watched her die, and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

The taller guy's eyes widened.

Dean looked sternly at me. "Why didn't you just tell us this in the first place?"

"You had broken into my house and were talking about ghosts, how was I supposed to react?" I retorted.

"I know this is hard, Adalynn..." The taller guy began, but I cut him off.

"Call me Sappho."

He nodded. "Did you see what killed your Mom?"

I nodded. "It was this guy, with black eyes. He threw me back against the wall without even laying a finger on me, but I didn't drop to the floor, I was being held there, by some invisible force. And then...and then he slit my Mom's throat."

"So why were you and your Mom in the factory in the first place?" Dean asked.

"I got a text from my brother saying that his friends had dared him to go into the old factory by the lakefront, and that they'd locked him in, so I told my Mom, and she drove down there. I wasn't going to let her go by herself, so I went with her and when we got to the factory, Daniel was nowhere to be seen. The bastard that killed my Mom must've took his phone."

"And your brother.." The taller one began in a soft tone. "He's still missing?"

I nodded. This was all too much, a tear trickled down my cheek, but I was quick to wipe it away. Meeting their gaze once again, although neither of the two guys uttered a peep, their expressions spoke louder than words. "What is it?..." I sniffled. "Is- Is he dead?"

"We're not sure..." Dean spoke softly. "We think the demon that killed your Mom might have him, especially seeing as he had your brother's phone."

"So what did kill my mom?" I asked, scared of the answer.

The taller guy took a deep breath. "A demon."

A bloodcurdling scream pierced through my head accompanied by an equally agonising pain. "Ahh!" I gasped, clutching my head.

"Sappho?" The taller one asked.

"Gahh!" I moaned as my head felt like it was going to explode.

"Sappho?" Dean walked towards me.

I felt my eyes flicker as the world began to darken around me. I felt myself falling before...


	3. Chapter 3

As I felt myself coming to, it seemed that I was still lying down. There was a roar of an engine in the background while I could faintly hear people talking. The pain in my head was no longer present, but my stomach still ached from earlier. Dean and the taller guy seemed to be at odds with each other about something, but the volume of their voices told me that they still presumed I was asleep and therefore didn't want to wake me up.

"Dude, she checks out. Everything she's said is true, and how would she know about her Mom if she wasn't there?" Sam stated.

Dean looked at the taller guy. "Well all I'm saying is that we've been here before, remember Adam?"

"She's not a ghoul, Dean."

"You don't know that for certain. For all we know, she could be. It would have her memories, aswell as her meat suit and her thoughts..."

"The girl needs help, Dean, our help!" The taller guy emphasised. "Her Mom's just been killed by a demon...Maybe we can relate." He looked at Dean. "The least we can do is try and track down her brother, and just hope to god that he's still alive. Have you tried calling Cas?"

As my eyelids finally became light enough for me to flicker them open, I found myself in the back of the car that was parked outside the house earlier, lying across the leather seat. Glancing out the window, it was now dark. How long had I been out?

"He's not answerin'." Dean turned, to glance at the backseat. He smiled softly upon noticing that I was awake. "Sleeping beauty awakens."

The taller guy, turned in his seat too. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." I rubbed my head before slowly sitting upright, trying not to move too fast. "Why am I in the back of your car?" I asked.

"Well you passed out, and we couldn't just leave you." Dean answered, turning his attention back to the road.

"Do you have any family you can stay with?" Asked the taller guy.

I shook my head. "My Dad left us when I was two, and my auntie has never had anything to do with me. My Mom and her, they never got along. She would never take me in." I then took my chance. "You haven't actually told me your name." I stated, going completely off topic.

The taller guy smiled. "I'm Sam."

"What happened earlier?" Asked Dean. "You just started screaming all of a sudden, then collapsed."

I looked down. "It's gonna sound crazy."

"Try us." Dean stated.

"Well, I've been having these headaches lately, like really bad headaches. And everytime I have them, I always hear the same scream. It's so bloodcurdling sharp, that it feels like my head is going to explode." I explained.

"Sappho, when you were in the factory after your Mom died, how did you escape?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" I could see Dean furrow and eyebrow in the cars rear view mirror.

"One minute I was held against the wall of the factory, and the next there was this white light and I woke up three days later in my bed."

"Weird, but we deal in the weird." Stated Dean.

"Really, you guys do this, like as a job? Killing demons and things that go bump in the night."

"Pretty much." Dean answered. "We're hunters."

"So, all the stories I used to read as a kid, they all real?"

He nodded. "Vampires, werewolves, wraiths, ghosts, fairies, ghouls, shapeshifters, demons...The list is endless."

"Oh, that's comforting." I said in a sarcastic tone before looking over Sam's shoulder at the book he was reading. On the page he was open at, there was a large pentagram with symbols scrawled inside it printed in bold black ink, I instantly recognised it. "My Mom used to have a necklace like that. It was a little silver charm."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances for a few seconds, before Dean took his cell phone out of his pocket and dailled a number.

"Cas, we need you to check out an address." He stated before giving him the details and hanging up.

In a matter of seconds, his phone began to ring.

"What'd you find?" Dean asked. "Enochian warding symbols...and they were all over the house? Why would the angels want to protect this family?...Hex bags, no we couldn't find any, if the angels did plant any before they warded the house, they're gone now, which is probably why the demons found Eva, or Daniel...The daughter? Yeah we've got her...Woah, woah, Cas, slow down..."

I furrowed an eyebrow.

Sam did the same.

"What were the orders, Cas?" Dean shouted. "God dammit!" He threw his phone onto the dashboard before banging the steering wheel in anger, Cas put have hung up on him.

"Something's wrong." Dean stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking the off road, Dean pulled into the parking lot of a motel before parking up in one of the spaces. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"It's okay, I'm fine." I stated.

"You need to eat something." He insisted.

"I haven't got any money."

"We'll pay." Dean smiled. "Consider it a sorry we practically kidnapped you reimbursement." He grinned.

A twig snapping underfoot could be heard. Before I could even turn around, I was grabbed round the waist and pushed to the floor. Held down my a black eyed woman dressed in a dark purple t-shirt and a leather jacket, I tried to break free of her grasp, but she was too strong. With one hand at my neck, the man raised his other hand and began to chant something.

My eyes began to flicker as my heart seemed to go into slow motion, my lungs stopped taking in oxygen while my knees buckled beneath me. Putting out a hand to break my fall, as it made impact with the concrete of the parking lot, a ripple of power surged through my palm causing the ground to crack. My eyes widened. As my heart returned to it's regular pace, and my lungs were once again able to breathe deeply, I turned and looked up at the woman. "What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything, it was all you, you just needed a little push in the right direction." She stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Dean.

The woman grabbed a knife from her pocket.

Before she could swing, Dean grabbed the woman's wrist in an attempt to disarm her of the knife. When this failed, he grabbed her round the waist while Sam, armed with a knife of his own, stabbed it into her chest.

My eyes widened as I gasped.

As her body began to convulse, a yellow light glowed from within the woman. After a few seconds, her limp body fell to the ground.

Sam rushed over and knelt down beside me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I nodded, even though I was still fighting through the pain in my stomach. Taking hold of Sam's hand, he pulled me to my feet.

A gust of wind swept momentarily through the parking lot before a man dressed in a muddy trenchcoat appeared out of nowhere.

"Cas? Are you going to tell us what the hell's going on?" Asked Dean.

"The girl has power, the angels were assigned to protect her from the demons." The man explained.

"Well a bang up job you did of that." Dean stated sarcastically.

"If you're protecting her, then why are there Enochian warding symbols on her house?" Sam queried.

"We placed hex bags in the house so that the demons couldn't find her, but they must've followed her, removed the hex bags and warded the house." He stated. "When we found out that Adalynn was in danger, the demons had already lured her into a building that we couldn't enter."

"The demons are after me?" My eyes widened. "So my Mom, and Daniel?..."

"It's not your fault, none of this is your fault." Dean stated.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Adalynn..."_

_"Adalynn..."_

_There stood Daniel dressed in a grey t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans._

_"Daniel..." My eyes widened._

_"This is your fault! You did this! You're the reason that the demons took me! You're the reason Mom's dead!" He stated sternly. "They were after you!"_

_"Daniel..." A tear trickled down my cheek. "I'm so sorry!"_

_"You did this, Adalynn! This is your fault! I'm dead because of you."_

_I shook my head as tears began to stream down my cheeks. "You're not dead! You can't be dead! You're out there somewhere, and I'm going to find you. I'm going to find you, Daniel. I promise."_

_A dark shade of red appeared on his grey shirt and began to spread across the material until a pool of blood began to amass in a pool beneath his feet._

_My eyes widened as I backed away from him._

_"Adalynn!" He screamed piercingly._

Gasping awake, I bolted upright. Breathing heavily in fear, I looked around at the motel room. Sam was sat at the small wooden table by the window reading from a book. After hearing me awaken from my nightmare, he looked over with a concerned expression.

"Hey..." He spoke softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I lied while nodding.

"Nightmare?"

Not responding to his question, I cast a hand through my hair pushing back my fringe before taking a deep breath. Peeling back the covers, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the tap. Cupping my hands under the flow, I leant over the sink and threw the cool water at my face. After drying off, I walked back into the main room. "Where's Dean?" I asked.

"He went back to your house to check it out again and grab you some stuff." Sam answered.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Closing the book, Sam stood up from the table he was sitting at and walked over to me. "I know what you're going through, Sappho."

I looked down.

"The nightmares..." He began before moving my fringe away from my face with one of his fingers so he could see my sleep deprived eyes. "I used to have them too."

Making eye contact with Sam once again, I wondered what must've happened to him and Dean to make them persue what they do as a career. "They started after what happened with my Mom. Some nights I can get like two hours sleep if I'm lucky, but some days I'm just too scared of falling asleep because I know what I'm going to see in my nightmares. It's as if my brain wants me to be miserable. Everytime I close my eyes, all I see is her being killed by the demon or Daniel bleeding." I shook my head. A tear trickled down my cheek before I looked down to try and hide it.

"Hey..." Sam put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly before pulling me into a hug. He took a deep breath. "I lost my girlfriend a few years back. She was killed by a demon too. After her death, I had nightmares just like you." His eyes showed signs of pain at the mention of his girlfriend. "But they do stop."

I nodded. "I just miss them." My words were meant to be strong, but instead, they came out tearfully in a tone that was only just audible.

"I know." Sam tightened his hold, keeping me in a warm, reassuring embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

When Dean returned, he opened the door of the motel room and walked inside. Placing a bag down on my bed, I opened it to find a random selection of clothing and shoes. I smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

There was a gust of wind before the man in the trenchcoat from earlier appeared.

I gasped and instantly backed away from him.

"It's okay, it's okay." Dean reassured. "It's just Cas. He won't hurt you." He glanced at me, then Sam and Cas. "Why don't we talk about this over dinner, I'm starving."

* * *

In the diner, Dean was busy stuffing his face with a burger, while Sam was searching the web on his laptop.

"Found anything?" Asked Dean, with his mouth full.

"Not yet." Sam answered. "I don't understand it, how do you have powers in the first place? You can't be a special child, you're too young."

"Special child?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"Long story." Stated Dean.

"She's not a special child." Added the man who Dean and Sam were referring to as Cas. "Adalynn just has power. I don't know how, but all I know is she was just born with it." He turned to me. "Currently, the power inside you is out of your control. Instead, it will reflect your emotions like it did earlier."

"So what, when she's angry, she just Hulk's out?" Asked Dean.

"I don't understand that reference, but her strength does heighten in moments of frustration and anger. Other emotions that will effect her powers vary, but I will warn you, the power does have its negatives."

"What kind of negatives?" I asked, not liking the sound of that.

"When you're sad, you will feel weaker. The emotions you will experience are twice as powerful as those of a typical humans. You will feel like you've hit rock bottom, and you will almost certainly feel suicidal." He stated before turning to Sam and Dean. "You must take care of her while I track down the demons who did this."

They both nodded in unison.

The man in the trenchcoat poofed off.

Sat there, in a state of shock for a few seconds, I didn't say a word.

* * *

Back in the motel later that night, I wrapped my sort wrist up with a short strip of bandage. I used a safety pin to secure it in place. Taking off my shirt, I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom to assess the bruising. My stomach was blackened in parts from where the kicks mostly hit. A small amount of dried blood was scattered around the cuts.

There was a knock at the door. "Sappho." It was Sam.

"Won't be a minute." I answered before putting my plaid shirt back on and opening the door to the youngest Winchester brother who had a smile on his face. "Good news?" I asked.

"Hopefully. We've got some leads on the demon who took your brother." He stated.

"Sam, answer me truthfully." I began softly. "How much of a chance is there that Daniel is still alive?"

"I don't know, but you just need to believe that he is. If Daniel is alive out there, you can't loose hope in him now."


	7. Chapter 7

Sat in the back of the Impala once again, I looked out of the window at the passing scenery before turning to Sam and Dean.

"So this, this whole thing you got going, this is your life?" I asked.

Dean nodded. "Killing monsters, that's what we do. It's out job, and has been for a very long time."

"Why'd you start?"

"Our Mom was killed by a demon when we were little. After her death, our Dad seeked revenge on the thing that killed her, and he took us with him. Our old house burnt down, so we just moved from state to state, town to town, motel room to motel room." Sam explained.

"So what? You've just done this your whole lives?"

Dean nodded. "Once you're a hunter, you can never truly escape the life."

"Don't you worry that you're gonna' get yourselves killed one day?" I asked.

"Sappho, I've already died like over a hundred times, and Sam's died too." Dean explained.

My eyes widened in shock. "You can't be serious?"

They remained silent.

"Oh my god! That's insane." I smirked. "How the hell have you died that many times?"

"Three words." Dean stated. "Total. Dickbag. Angel."

"Those are three words you would never expect to her in the same sentence."

My phone suddenly began to ring. Taking it out of my pocket, I gasped at the caller ID.

Sam furrowed an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Who is it?"

I quickly accepted the call. "Daniel?"

"Daniel can't come to the phone right now." The voice was Daniel', but it clearly wasn't him talking.

"Who is this? What have you done to him?" I asked.

"So many questions!" The voice stated in a dull tone. "Oh by the way, I thought you might like to know that your brother has a very spacious meat suit."

"What?"

"Yeah, he's the perfect little pocket sized puppet." The voice mocked.

"If you hurt him, I swear to god!" My tone began quiet before turning into a scream. "Do you hear me? I am going to rip your lungs out!" I shouted down the phone.

Dean grabbed the phone from my hand as he noticed how agitated I was getting. "Alright you son of a bitch, where are you?" He asked in a deep tone.

The line went dead.

"What did it say?" Sam asked.

"It was Daniel." I looked at Sam with fearful eyes. "How could it have been Daniel?"

"The demon must be possessing your brother. What else did he say?"

"He said that Daniel had a very spacious meat suit."

Dean handed Sam my phone. "Trace the call on that, we need to know where they are." He put his foot down causing the Impala to roar into life.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Sappho's POV-**

Walking into the factory, everything was dreary and silent. Using the torch to illuminate areas of the room, I looked around for any signs of life. Suddenly, something caught my eye. Directing the beam of light at it, my eyes widened. "Daniel!" My eyes widened.

His head was lolled forwards as he sat tied to one of the wooden beams standing vertically and stretching up to the ceiling, with blood dripping down the side of his head from a gash on his scalp. Daniel's hair was matted together and his blue and grey plaid shirt was ripped open, the buttons scattered across the floor. This meant I was able to see the mass of dark blue, green and purple bruises on his stomach. He was currently unconscious.

Dean walked over to Daniel and knelt down in front of him.

"Daniel!" I screamed before running towards him.

"Sappho!" Sam shouted before grabbing my and holding me back.

"Sam, please!" I begged. "He's hurt, I gotta' help him." I stated desperately. "Let go of me!" I kicked and squirmed against his hold. "Sam!" Tears rolled down my cheeks.

Dean too noticed the bruising. Gently pressing his fingers against his chest, he sighed before turning to Sam and shaking his head.

"No! No! No! No!" I screamed tearfully. "There must be something we can do."

"His body is too damaged." Sam stated softly.

"There's gotta' be a way to help him." My vision was blurry due to the amount of tears cascading from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sappho..." He apologised. "The best thing for him is to stop the pain." Sam slowly let go of me.

I walked over to Daniel and knelt down beside him. Turning to Dean, I put out my hand. "I need your knife."

Dean nodded and took it out of his pocket before handing it to me.

Flipping up the blade, I carefully cut through the ropes tied around his wrists. His body was a dead weight as he fell forwards.

Dean was there to catch him as he fell before he gently lowered him to the ground.

Stroking back his soft brown hair, the tears continued to fall. "I'm so sorry, Daniel. This is my fault...I didn't protect you...But I can make it right." Leaning down, I pressed a kiss to his forehead for a few seconds before sitting upright again and breaking down in sobs.

I felt a hand on either shoulder as Dean and Sam knelt beside me.

"Go into the other room, and cover your ears." Sam whispered softly.

Taking one last look and Daniel, I nodded before standing up and slowly walking off further into the factory.

Upon reaching a room away from the other, I leaned back against the wall and drew my knees up to my chest and buried my head in my heads. I didn't cover my ears though, Although it was painful, I wanted to hear it. I wanted to be with him till the very last second of his existent. I owed him that much.

Everything was silent for a few seconds, before the sound of the bullet echoed through the factory.


	9. Chapter 9

Stood in a field, my eyes were swamped with tears as I watched Daniel's body burn on top of the pyre. Dean and Sam had given me the option of burial or a hunter's funeral. I chose the second one because he had died in that way.

On the way out here, they had explained to me more about the hunter lifestyle aswell as what happens to them. Sam said something about the corpses being salted and burned so that they don't come back at vengeful spirits. Dean had also tried to reassure me by telling me about how they gave their Dad a hunters funeral when he died.

I sniffed before dragging a hand across my eyes wiping away the tears.

Dean wrapped his arm around my back before pulling me close comfortingly.

* * *

We had been driving for around four hours when Dean pulled off the main road and down an entrance way with old metal fencing lining it. We hadn't talked during that time. I felt sick as the days events replayed in my head. What was worse, was knowing that Daniel's dead body was once in the trunk. Looking out the window, I noticed a sign strung up on the fencing.

'Singer Auto Self Service Salvage Yard'

"Where are we?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota. We're hauling up here for the night." Dean stated.

An old wooden house came into view

* * *

Walking up the steps to the porch, Dean knocked on the door.

There was no response for a few minutes before an old looking man with a tatty red plaid shirt and a blue baseball cap opened the door armed with a gun and a metal flask.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean greeted.

"What are you idjits doing here at this time?" He asked.

"Sorry, Bobby." Sam apologised. "We just need somewhere to stay."

"It's been a _long_ day." Dean added.

The man who Sam and Dean had referred to as 'Bobby' nodded before noticing me standing behind them. "Who's this?" He asked.

"I'm Adalynn." I introduced nervously.

Bobby turned back to Sam and Dean.

"We'll explain later." Dean stated before walking inside and motioning for me to follow.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, I awoke on the couch with a yawn before rubbing eyes and looking around at the house. The areas on the floor where Dean and Sam had been sleeping where empty meaning that they were already up. The house was quiet. I groaned as I swung my legs over the side of the couch. The bruises on my stomach still hurt like a bitch.

"You okay?" Came a voice.

I turned to see Bobby sitting behind the desk with a book in front of him. I hadn't even realised he was there. Nodding, I cast a hand through my hair. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you were wonderin', Sam and Dean have gone into town for gas." He stated. "Your stuff's on the floor there." He motioned towards the bag.

I nodded. "Thanks."

"The boys explained to me what's happened. I'm sorry your brother, and your Mom."

"It's okay." Standing up, I looked up at the ceiling. Drawn on it was a large circle with a star like shape in the middle. There was also strange symbols and writing around it.

"Devil's trap." Bobby explained. "Does what it says on the tin."

"What so if a demon walks into it..."

"They can't get out unless the trap's broken." He finished.

"That's awesome." I smiled before taking a closer look at his extensively large library. "God I wish my Mom was here, she would have loved to read these." I turned to Bobby. "She used to work in the memorial library as an archivist. It was her job to study the ancient texts that were brought in."

"Where are you from?" Bobby asked.

"Brattleboro, Vermont." I answered.

"How'd you meet Sam and Dean? The boys only told me a few details about what was going on."

"They broke into my house." I stated.

Bobby smirked. "That doesn't surprise me."

The door opened and in walked Sam and Dean.

"Mornin'" Dean smiled before chucking a bag at me.

I quickly caught it before opening it up. Inside, was a sugar doughnut. "Thanks." I smiled.

"You're welcome." Sam smiled back.

"Found anything?" Dean asked.

Bobby shook his head. "Nope."

I took a bite out of the doughnut. "What are you looking for?"

"Anything about your powers." Bobby stated.

"Cas said I was just born with them; how can I just be born with them?" I asked.

"That's what we'd like to know." Bobby turned the page in the book.

There was a flutter of wind before Cas appeared.

I jumped in shock as I noticed him stood behind him. Turning to Sam and Dean, I smirked.

"You get used to it." Dean stated.

I noticed a small speck of light escaping from what looked like a cut on his stomach.

Cas nodded before turning to Sam and Dean. "The angels have found what they're looking for."

"Okay. What were they looking for?" Dean asked.

"The demon?" Added Sam.

Cas walked forwards slightly. This meant I was able to see the blood on his white shirt.

My eyes widened. "That's not, Cas!" I shouted.

Sam and Dean's eyes widened too before they noticed the wound aswell.

"She is a smart one." Cas smiled before a blindingly bright white light escaped from his eyes.

"Gah!" We moaned, looking away.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

When the light was gone, they quickly looked back.

There was no Cas.

Or Sappho.

Their eyes widened.

"Uhh, this can't be good!" Dean stated.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why would the angels even be interested in Sappho anyway?" Dean asked.

"What?" Bobby began. "Why would the angels be interested in a girl with unforeseen amounts of power that could possibly wipe out a room full of demons in a few seconds." He mocked.

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

Sam sighed. "Sappho doesn't want to use her powers, right?" He stated. "Well maybe that's why the angels have grabbed her. They're going to try and program her to smite demons."

"Wonderful."

"You need to find her." Bobby stated.

"How?" Asked Dean. "We can't get into Heaven to get her out, and the angels have obviously beaten the crap out of Cas."

Suddenly, there was a flutter of wind before Cas' limp body appeared lying on the floor in a heap.

Their eyes widened. "Cas?"

Sam and Dean rushed over and knelt down in front of him. "Cas?"

Cas' eyes flickered before opening slightly. He looked up at Sam and Dean, breathing heavily in obvious pain. "The angels, they found out that I'd been helping you. I was betrayed. After I took Daniel to Heaven, I discovered that they had ordered a hit on me. I managed to fight off some of them, but I got stabbed." He pushed himself up to a sitting position slowly, wincing in pain as he did. "Where's Adalynn?"

"Is that all you remember?" Sam asked.

Cas nodded. "Have I missed something?"

"The angels, they took her. We thought it was just you, but it wasn't. It was the angels possessing you." Dean explained.

"Oh." Cas answered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Sam, reffering to the wound.

"I'm fine." He insisted before attempting to get to his feet.

Dean and Sam took hold of his arms and helped him up.

Cas swayed on his feet a little but was able to stay upright. "I'll heal."

"So, what do we do know?" Dean asked.

"I'm trying to find out where they've taken her." He stated.

"How?" Asked Sam.

"The angels are talking." Cas stated before pausing. "She's in Vermont..." He explained. "Battlebro to be precise."

"That's a day's drive away." Dean stated.

"I have just enough power left to get us there." He took a hold of Sam and Dean's wrists before taking a deep breath.

And in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

**-Sappho's POV-**

_What the hell happened?_

Awakening on the wooden floorboards, my head felt like it was going to explode. Groaning, I pushed myself upright and looked around. Then my eyes widened. "No..." I whispered.

_I couldn't be back here, I couldn't._

"Hello, Adalynn." Came a voice.

I turned to see a man in a black suit grinning.

"You!" I shouted, getting up and walking towards him. "What did you do to Cas?"

"Cas is fine." He stated.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"I don't care about you, just your powers." He answered. "You have the potential to..." The man paused. "Well, let's just leave that as a surprise."

I furrowed an eyebrow. "What are you?"

"I'm an angel." He stated. "The name's Zachariah, and I must say that your case has been one of the most enjoyable on my part."

"What?"

"Awww, poor little maggot. You have no idea do you? Has none of this clicked in your thick little human skull? Your house was full of hex bags so the demons couldn't find you...So how did they? Well that's where I came in." He grinned. "I removed the hex bags which led to the demons snatching your brother and warding the house against angels. Then everything fell into place, just as it was written. Your mother was always supposed to walk into that factory. She was always supposed to die, and you were always supposed to watch."

My eyes widened. "You're dead!" I screamed angrily before launching myself at him.

He poofed out of the way and re-appeared a few yards away behind me. "And how exactly are you going to kill me?" Closing his eyes, he began to chant something.

My eyes began to flicker as my heart seemed to go into slow motion just as it had the last time. It was like déjà vu as my lungs stopped taking in oxygen while my knees buckled beneath me.

"You see, Adalynn. Your powers, they only become apparent in moments of rage of sadness, and when you find that perfect balance of both, you're truly at your strongest." He explained. "There is no such thing as free will, or choice...Everyone has a path set out for them by Heaven. Your mother had to die so that your powers would begin to strengthen. The only thing we didn't anticipate though, was the arrival of the Winchester's, but they won't be a problem.

I screamed in pain as my whole body hurt.

"I'll be seeing you, Adalynn." He poofed off.

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

Hearing someone scream in pain, I ran into the room the voice had come from, my eyes widened upon noticing the demon and Sappho.

"Ahh!" Sappho gasped as she fell to her knees with her hands tightly grasping her head. The green of her iris' flickered to a light shade of gold for less than a second before returning to their usual colour.

"Sappho." I spoke in a soft tone, trying to hide my rising panic. "Sappho, you can fight this."

"I can't..." She whimpered in a pained voice, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Gah!" Breathing heavily, it was clear she was trying to fight back, but it wasn't doing any good. Sappho turned to me. "Sam..." Suddenly, her eyes turned gold and her hair began to blow in a non-existent wind. Raising her hand, a force erupted from her palm throwing me backwards against the wall.

"Ahh!" I moaned, before holding my arm which was most likely broken judging by the pain.

The demon disappeared, five others replacing him.

As she walked towards me, Sappho placed her hand on the head of every demon she passed causing each of them to convulse before a yellow light exploded from their chest and their limp bodies fell to the ground.

Sappho stepped in front of me before reaching down and grabbing me round the throat. Lifting me up, she held me against the wall.

"Sappho!" I struggled. "Sappho, come on this isn't you..." I stated softly. "You're letting your powers control you, but you can fight it!"

"Your blood is impure." She stated.

"Sam!" Screamed Dean as he came running into the room with a gun in his hand. Aiming it, he fired three shots which echoed through the room.

"No!" I screamed.

Turning to face the bullets, Sappho slowly raised her hand, and time slowed. The bullets came to a stop in front of her hand, before dropping to the floor with a clatter. Sappho then turned back to me. Her iris' flickered to green for a few seconds, as if the real Sappho was trying to break through.

"Sappho..." I began in a gentle tone. "It's okay, it's okay..." I reassured.

A pain erupted in my chest as blood began to pour down the front of my shirt.

"Sam!" Dean screamed before finding himself stuck behind an invisible barrier that Sappho must have constructed.

"Ahh!" I moaned as I felt the blood leaving my body at a worryingly fast pace. I knew that I had to get through to her though, and I had to be quick. "Sappho, you can control it. Don't let it control you. You can fight it, Sappho!" I motivated, desperate to make her listen.

Her iris' flickered momentarily to green once again as I was sure I could see a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"The evil shall be punished." Sappho spoke in a tone that was clearly not her own. The angels had manipulated her.

Gripping her hand into a fist, the pain intensified further. "Gah!" I cried out as my eyelids began to droop and the world darkened.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

"No!" Dean screamed, fighting the barrier which stopped him from reaching his little brother. "Sammy!"

The wind began to pick up in the room as the lights began to flicker and the windows smashed causing the millions of broken shards to rain down. Sappho rose into the air as her hair blew wildly. Lightening cracked loudly in the black sky of the starless night.

* * *

**-Sappho's POV-**

The voices inside my head screamed.

"Don't fight it!"

"You can't fight it!"

"The power is stronger than you'll ever be!

"You can't fight what's inside you, Adalynn."

"No!" I screamed, desperately trying to break free. Clawing at the thing that was keeping me prisoner inside my own body, I thought of Sam, and how he was lying close to death of the ground before me. I thought of Dean and how he was having to witness his little brother's slow death without anyway of interfering, as I had to when my Mom was killed. Spurred on by this, I let out another scream, before I fell abruptly to the floor, breathing heavily. I turned to Sam, and my eyes widened at the sight of the damage I had inflicted upon him. "Oh my god, Sam!..." I knelt beside him and gently took him in my arms, being careful not to hurt him. "Sam..." I began to shake him. "Please wake up..."

Sam groaned quietly before his eyes flickered open and fixed on mine as he looked up at me. "You got free." A weak smile lit up his face.

"I am so sorry..." A tear trickled down my cheek.

"Hey, it's okay..." Sam reassured.

I heard a gun cock behind me.

"Get away from him." Dean stated in a stern tone. I didn't blame him for reacting like this, I deserved everything he throws at me for what I've done to Sam.

"Dean-" Sam began, trying to reason with him.

"We need to get him to the hospital, he's lost a lot of blood." I stated.

"Not we." Dean uncocked the gun and dropped it to the floor. "I can manage, you've done enough."

"Dean, you need help getting to the hospital and I'm not leaving Sam till I know he's okay." I made it perfectly clear before wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders and gently pulling him to his feet.


	12. Chapter 12

The hospital was only a few minutes away, but it seemed like hours. Dean hadn't uttered a word to me since we had got him out of the factory, only to Sam to tell him to hold on. I was sat in the back of the Impala with Sam lying across the seats. His head rested against my leg, a ratty old blanket from the trunk wrapped around him for warmth. Cas was shotgun, unconscious and drained from poofing them to Vermont. During the journey, Sam kept slipping between consciousness and unconsciousness. I pressed a hand gently to his head to check his temperature.

"You're a little warm." I stated softly, trying to mask my panic from him.

Sam saw right through it. "I'll be fine, Adalynn." He whispered.

"It's Sappho, and it's a free country." I smirked with a smile. "I'm allowed to worry seeing as I'm the one who did this to you."

"It wasn't you, not really." He stated.

"It wasn't all her, but it was her..." Dean added, not bothering to turn round and face us. Instead, he simply focused on the road ahead.

"Dean..." Sam began but was cut off by his older brother.

"What, Sammy?" Dean's tone rose into a more angered one. "Why are you defending her?"

"Because she's not a monster, Dean."

"Oh really, have you seen what she's done to you, Sam?" He asked. "How many humans do you know would do something like that?"

"I'm sorry..." I apologised. "I honestly had no control over it."

"For your own good, stop talking!" Dean stated sternly. "You're lucky I've brought you this far, in my book, you've done enough to be classified as-"

"As what? Just another one of those things that you hunt? Is that all you see me as, a creature that needs to be disposed of." I scoffed. "I can't control it, Dean. It's not something I can just turn on and off like a switch. The power takes over me and I can't stop it."

"Yeah well we all make mistakes." He muttered under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I should have wasted you when I had the chance." Dean shouted.

"What was stopping you? If you hate me that much then you should have." I stated, passed caring now.

"Sappho..." Sam spoke softly.

"What exactly do I have to live for?" I stated in a strong tone that was clearly lined with underlying sadness. "My Mom's dead, Daniel's dead too, my Dad's a deadbeat, and I nearly just killed one of my best friends." I sighed.

The car was swamped in silence.

* * *

Reaching the hospital, the staff were waiting for us outside the entrance to A&E. Dean and I carefully got Sam out of the car and onto the trolley before he was rolled off into the building. We left Cas to sleep it off in the Impala and quickly following after Sam, the medical staff were busy rattling off all sorts of confusion mumbo jumbo that made no sense to me.

A nurse dressed in blue scrubs walked out and stood in front of me and Dean blocking our path. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait in the family area until we have treated him."

"I'm not going to just leave him." Dean stated angrily with eyes full of fear.

"Dean..." I spoke softly before putting a hand on his arm in an attempt to be comforting.

"Get off me!" Dean shrugged my hand away before turning back to the nurse.

"Dean, they're not going to let you see him. We're just gonna' have to wait." I tried again.

"We will give you news as soon as we have some." The nurse stated before walking off.

Dean breathing was heavy in anger.

"Dean..." I sighed.

Turning away from me, Dean began to walk down the corridor before he punched one of the glass notice board doors with his fist causing the glass to crack and shatter.

I immediately noticed the blood on his knuckles.

Dean shook his hand, obviously in pain from how hard he had punched the glass.

I sighed once again. "You can pretend that case is my face as much as you want, you'd probably of done less damage to your hand if you had of just punched the real thing. Go ahead if it'll make you feel better."

Dean was now leaning back against the wall of the corridor.

"Dean, say something...anything...please..."

Dean scoffed angrily before drawing his gun from his jacket pocket. He raised it at me before cocking it.

"Are you really going to shoot me in a hospital full of people, are you mad? Surely there are much better locations to do this instead of like around thousands of doctors, nurses, patients and cameras." I stated, not really bothered by his brash actions. "Shouldn't you make it look a bit more accidental?" I asked before walking closer to him and slowly putting my hands on his. Moving the gun up so that it was aimed point blank at my forehead, I met Dean's gaze. "Go ahead...Do it..."

Dean's expression stayed the same although his hand was beginning to shake. I had never seen his hands shake while holding a gun before. He was a hunter, and hunter's felt best at home with a gun in their hand.

"You'd be doing me a favour...This way, I won't be able to hurt anyone else." I stated. "Do it..." Smiling softly at him, I then closed him eyes waiting for my curtain call.

A few seconds of silence later, I heard the sound of Dean uncocking the gun. "Why? Why do you still care about us?"

I opened my eyes once again.

Dean's eyes were full of unshed tears that he was desperately hiding to hide. "I mean, it's our fault that Daniel's dead..." His tone was soft.

"No, it wasn't..." I shook my head. "My life was already broken before you and Sam even showed up. This wasn't your fault. You tried to save him, but you couldn't. The demons and the angels want me to suffer. That angel Zachariah admitted to getting rid of the hex bags in the house so that they the demons could find us and take Daniel. They knew me and my Mom were going to walk right into that factory. They'd planned it all. They wanted me to see her die to mess with my head. He wants to beat me down so that I'll give into the power."

"We could have saved him."

"He was possessed, Dean...And the demon had rode him good. Like Sam said, his body was just too damaged..." I fought back tears. "He's at peace now..." I met Dean's gaze.

Dean nodded. "Oh, when Cas came back, he told us that Daniel was in Heaven. He took him there himself."

I smiled, thankful to hear that he would be up their with Mom. "So no, I don't blame you for what happened to him. Without you and Sam, then I would probably have died too. The demon would have found me eventually, and you two wouldn't have been there to defend me." I stated softy. "I know you find it hard to believe why anyone would want to be around you, but you're my friends...You're all I have left."

Dean smiled too before pulling me into a hug. Holding me tight, he rested his head on top of mine.

"Mr?" Came a voice.

I pulled away to see the nurse in the scrubs from before.

"Sap." Dean stated.

I smirked discretely so she wouldn't notice.

"Well, Mr Sap, Sam is stable and we have been able to stitch up the wound."

I let out a breath at the good news. "Thank god."

"You and your daughter can come and see him now if you like." She stated before walking off in another direction.

I couldn't help it as a few sniggers left my lips.

Dean smacked me on the back of the head lightly with a smirk.

"What? Just because she practically implied that you're old." I laughed.

"I'm not old...I'm only 34." Dean stated with a smile.

"Compared to 18, that is old." I then worked it out in my head. "That means your girlfriend had me when you were 16." I laughed.

"Shut up." Dean laughed before walking down the corridor and into Sam's room.

Sam was lying on the bed propped up by a mismatch of white pillows. He smiled upon noticing us laughing.

"It's good to see that you two aren't planning to shoot each other anymore." Sam smirked.

"Nah, Dean just realised that if he did kill me, then I would haunt his ass for eternity, and that's enough to make anyone change their mind." I laughed before turning to Sam. "How are you doing?"

Sam nodded. "I'm fine, Sappho."

"Just making sure, I don't want you checking out on us anytime soon, especially not from my doing." I stated. "I don't want to be the one to send you downstairs."

"Don't worry, some monster will the cause of that one day." He smirked.

"You said one day like we're gonna' make it to old age." Dean added with a smirk.

Sam nodded in agreement. "True."


End file.
